Can You Hear Me?
by JMBangelgirl
Summary: When God's plan takes Andrew to the depths of being human, he will have to experience what his every day assignments suffer. Please R/R! **COMPLETE**
1. Prologue, A Day at the Beach

Title: Can You Hear Me?

Author: Justine Michelle Benoit

Disclaimer: Monica, Andrew, Tess, and Gloria belong to Martha Williamson and CBS productions

It was a bright summer day, and the sun reflected off the laughter filled, red convertible as it came to a stop. A dove flew by, cooing and landing on a tree branch above.

The driver stepped out of the car door and inhaled the warm air. She put on a sun hat over her black-gray hair and grabbed a blanket from the trunk. 

A young woman who sat in the passenger seat turned around to face her friend in the back. A young man sat there. He ran his fingers through his blond hair. The woman eagerly rested her head on the back of the seat, staring at the angel of death.

"Andrew," the young angel said in her Irish accent. "Don't forget the sunscreen, the umbrella, the bag, and definitely don't forget the food."

Andrew dropped his hand from his head. With a moan, his eyes scanned the miscellaneous items in the seat next to him. 

"Monica, do you really think all this stuff is necessary for a one day picnic?" the blond asked the Irish angel. Monica shook her head.

"You never know what could happen," she said with a shrug. 

Monica stepped out of the car and stretched. After a long ride it would feel good to walk around a bit and then sit down for a delicious meal that she had made herself.

The angel of death grabbed all the supplies with one gigantic armful and made his way down to the beach. 

"Tess, do you think we could go swimming?" Monica asked her supervisor. With one toe into the water, Tess immediately shook her head, her black-gray curls bouncing.

"Uh, uh. I'll pass on that one!" The supervisor exclaimed. Monica smiled and leaned down to tend to the food.

Andrew stepped out onto a rock that hung over the water. It was about nine feet in the air and would make a perfect diving spot. He walked along the edge of the rocks and observed the area. The water was apparent and vivid. The beach around the water was made up of sand dunes, which were found on the south shore, trees and cliff areas. There were few clouds in the sky and the ones that were there were fluffy and a beautiful white. The rocks contained small caves that went in at the most, fifteen yards. Various points had tunnels created by the waves lapping harshly upon the boulders.

"Catch!" 

Andrew looked up just in time to find a football landing in his arms. Monica stood in front of him with a grin on her face. 

"Aren't we going to eat first?" Andrew asked. Monica shook her head. "Coffee's cooking."

With a confused look on his face, Andrew asked, "You brought coffee on a picnic? Aren't you usually supposed to bring lemonade or juice?" Monica put her hands in her pockets and smiled.

"I made a knew blend. Actually it's cappuccino and it's really quite good if I might say so meself," the Irish angel said as she walked over to her friend. The angel of death still stared out, over the waters. 

"What ya looking at?" Monica asked Andrew. Andrew sighed. 

"I was just admiring the beauty of this land," he answered. 

Monica pulled on his sleeve, motioning him to play catch with her. He willingly came and ran not far backwards, not expecting that the small angel could throw so far. To his surprise the ball flew farther and higher than he could reach and descended past him into the water.

"Oops," Monica said, biting her lip tightly. "I guess I better be a little more gentle next time," she said innocently.

"I guess you better," Andrew said with an amazed look on his face. "Now I have to swim out there and retrieve the ball," he said, pointing out into the water. Monica giggled.

"You did said you wanted to go swimming, didn't you?" Monica asked even though she already knew he did.

Andrew turned to look at the ball. But before he could answer her, Andrew felt a cold spray of water on his back. He turned in astonishment to face the Irish angel. But he too couldn't resist. Andrew picked up a pail and filled it with water. Monica tried to run but failed and she got what she gave back. 

"Andrew, no!" Monica cried, as her auburn hair was drenched with ocean water. "My perm!" the Irish angel jokingly screamed.

Andrew ran up onto the rock when he saw the auburn coming at him with a bucket. He knew that this one was going to be the worst and pouted when he realized he had reached a dead end- well almost. 

Without knowing that there was a deep drop off on the other side of Andrew, Monica raced at him and suddenly felt herself falling. She fell into the water with a loud splash following. Up above, Andrew laughed away and watched her float up, out of the water, which was quite cold.

"Andrew!" Monica screamed, flinging her hair from her face. Andrew stared down at her with an upright look on his face. 

Without expecting it, Monica looked up just in time to see the angel of death diving into the water next to her. As soon as he popped up, Monica immediately started to push him back under. Andrew inhaled deeply and swam under.

"Come back here!" Monica ordered. But Andrew was still under water. The auburn looked around franticly, trying to trace him down. She feared that he was going to grab her or play "shark"- and that he did.

All of a sudden, Monica let out a scream and then vanished from sight. Under water, Andrew tugged on her ankle, not letting her up. Monica tried to escape his grasp but it was no use. Before she knew it, she heard Tess' voice yelling for them. Andrew wasn't going to disobey his supervisor.

"Angel babies, where are you? It's time to eat!" Tess bellowed. 

Andrew let go of Monica and they both came up to the surface. In between laughs and screams, Monica ran out of the water, hoping that Andrew wasn't going to pull her back in. 

"Angel Girl, why are you drenched?" Tess asked. But when she saw Andrew laughing and running out of the water, she had a good guess.

"Andrew uh…pushed me in?" Monica said, unsure of her wording.

"Yeah right. I really would push her in," Andrew said in a disgusted tone. "It was really all a matter of self defense. I moved from the bucket of water that she was going to pour on me and she, well, she ran right off the edge of the rock," Andrew explained.

"You call that self defense?" Monica asked. Andrew slightly nodded.

Tess shot a stern glance at her babies and walked back to the food with a disgusted "humph" and a sigh.


	2. Chap One, Sudden Assignment

"I have to admit," Andrew said to his friend. "It was a good meal. Actually, you surprised me."

"Well, thank you, Andrew," Monica said, grinning from ear to ear. "I think I've always had a hand for cooking."  
"And an heart for coffee," Tess added with a laugh. She gathered her things together and threw them in the back seat of the red convertible. 

"I don't know about you ladies but I sure had a nice time today," Andrew said under his breath. "And after a long day I think I could use a nap."

"That would be nice," Monica chimed. "Do you think we could stay just a wee bit longer and relax in the convertible?" the Irish angel asked her supervisor. 

Luckily Tess agreed. The three climbed into her "baby," Tess in the driver's seat, Monica in the passenger's, and Andrew sprawled out in the rear. The sun was just sinking low and beneath the beautiful formations of rocks, filling the sky with a pale orange and pink.

"I have to go," Andrew said after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" Monica asked her friend in surprise. "Now? Why?" But her questions were answered when the angel of death took out his golden pocket watch.

"Tess," he began. "Do you think you could drive me to St. Mary's Clinic right as you enter into town?" he Andrew asked his supervisor. "I have a sudden assignment."

"Of course, Baby, anything to help you," Tess replied in a motherly voice.

Tess pulled out of the parking lot and sped down the dirt road, speedometer at eighty.

"Tess, I know this is an emergency but the speed limit is only thirty," Monica pointed out.

Tess glared at the sign on the side of the road. It didn't stay thirty for long. With one look into the heavens, the sign turned to eighty and Tess smiled widely. 

"Now what were you saying, Monica, dear," Tess asked with a sarcastic tone. Monica shot a disproving look at the old angel who drove her Cadillac along like there was no problem.

The car came to a screeching stop in a parking lot in front of a large building about seven miles north of the lake.

"Thanks, Tess," Andrew said, climbing out of the car and giving his supervisor a quick kiss on the cheek. He raced around the other side of the car and planted a small kiss on Monica's forehead. 

"Do good," Monica yelled as Andrew ran into the hospital.


	3. Chap Two, Purest, yet Not

"Cancer?" he asked in a surprised tone. "Are…are you sure? I mean the results came up really fast, didn't they?"

"Yes," Ruby replied. "But it is a sure thing. The blood came out reading a Leukemia positive."

"Leukemia?" Andrew asked in dismay. "But…"

"I know It must be a sudden shock but we can get you in right away for chemo if that's what you wish," Ruby said, hope ringing in her voice. Andrew nodded in agreement, though he really didn't mean it.

He walked out of the testing room, goose bumps tickling his skin. He couldn't stop shaking. What was wrong with him? Could it be fear? No. It couldn't be for this angel of death had never been through a human problem before. But even though Andrew didn't want to accept it, he knew that that reason was causing the fear. Monica had been blind, crippled, and even old. Tess had had Alzheimer's disease, but he had had nothing. 

"What's the matter, Baby," Tess asked, waking Andrew up out of his shock.

"Um…Tess? I need to talk to you for a minute. Ruby patiently waited behind him, tapping her pencil on her clipboard. "Tess? I have…Leukemia," a shaky voice stuttered.

The supervisor stood completely still, evidently also in shock. Her lips formed the word "Leukemia" but no sound came out of her mouth.

"Andrew, we're going to have to hurry with the chemo. The Leukemia has really eaten your white blood cells," Ruby said in an abrupt voice.

Andrew felt his loving supervisor's hand tightly grasping his.

"Everything will be alright, Angel boy, I promise you."


	4. Chap Three, New to Me

The sun was rising, the sky seeming to blush at the sight. It was beautiful and everything around her was covered with dew and morning mist. 

"Thank you, Father," the Irish angel whispered. "Thank you for this wonderful day and for…"

"Angel Girl," her supervisor said. Monica jumped.

"Tess? What are you doing here? How did you find me?" the startled angel asked.

"We have a slight problem," Tess began. "Our Angel Boy has Leukemia," she forced out of her lips.

"What?" Monica asked in alarm. "Leukemia? But Andrew?"

"Yes," Tess replied in a sad voice. She drew Monica into her arms. The Irish angel was still deep in thought. 


	5. Chap Four, Clear Thinking

Monica twirled her hair as she sat in the red convertible. Her mind wandered off her driving as she thought of her best friend. 

"Do you want me to drive?" Tess asked the Irish angel as the car swerved into the next lane. 

"No!" Monica said, realizing her mistake just before a semi nearly crushed them. "I'm fine. Just a little…"

"Out of it," Tess interrupted. "Now you pull over, Angel Girl, I don't want a scratch on my baby."

Monica signaled and pulled over on the edge of the highway. Her thoughts were still on Andrew. She didn't want this to be happening right now. Her skin went numb as she thought of the time that Tess had had Alzheimer's disease. That had lasted months. Would this last that long? 

"Thank you, Tess," Monica said quietly. "I'm scared. What if Andrew doesn't…" she trailed off. "What if he doesn't heal, Tess? Then what?"

"Let's focus on now and not then, Baby," Tess said. "Don't worry, Angel Girl, Andrew is in God's hands now and nothing can take them out of them."

"Aren't you at least a wee bit worried?" Monica asked. 

Tess slightly nodded as she thought of her angel boy lying in that bed, on chemo, and suffering in human form. She herself couldn't help but wonder when Andrew would heal. Human forms where so odd when angels where in them. Anything terrible could happen. 

"Here we are," she said as she pulled into a space in the parking lot in between all the cars. 

The two angels entered the hospital. Monica didn't speak as the elevator took them to the next level. Was Andrew scared? No. He couldn't be. She had always pictured him as a brave angel, taking people to be at peace. 

"Ruby," Tess said to the attractive looking nurse. "We're here to see Andrew. What room is he in?"

"Are you family?" Ruby asked. 

"I guess you could say that," Tess said, winking at Monica.

"Follow me," the red head said. She led them into a small room full of oxygen tubes and other medical supplies.

"How bad is he?" Monica asked in a shy voice. 

"Stage three," Ruby said with a sad look on her freckled face. "If the chemo doesn't take a hold we'll have to schedule him for surgery."

"Surgery?" Monica asked nearly yelling. "He can't go into surgery! He's an ang…"

"Never had surgery," Tess cut Monica off. She nudged the Irish angel in the arm.

"Right," Monica said, blushing in embarrassment. 

The two angels peered into the room. Monica stared at her friend. Her skin went numb when she saw Andrew lying there, motionless. Tears formed in her brown eyes. 

"Andrew?" she asked as she kneeled down by the bed. 

Andrew turned to his other side to face Monica. He smiled at her, his green eyes sparkling. 

"Hey, Hon, how you doing?" He squeezed her arm.

"How you doing?" She asked, trying to smile. Tears streamed down her cheeks. 

"I'm a little shaky but other wise I'm just great," Andrew said in a sarcastic tone. "But seriously, Monica, are you okay? You don't have to be scared. I know you are. I'll be fine. Just keep praying, okay?"

Monica nodded and touched his head. Pretty soon that blond hair wouldn't be there. She'd be looking at a scarf.

"Do you know what's going to happen if the chemo doesn't work?" Monica asked her friend.

Andrew nodded and replied, "I'm going in for surgery."

"But why?" Monica asked. "Isn't it just cancer?"

"Monica?" Ruby asked from her place in the doorway. "Could I speak to you a minute?"

The Irish angel nodded and walked out of the room. 

"See, honey, we've found a tumor also. We think that maybe the cancer effected it. It's only the size of a marble so if we attack it right away, we can get it before it grows any larger."

Monica stared in amazement at the small nurse. A tumor and cancer? How could so much be happening.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded and Ruby rushed to the desk.

"Emergency in room 108," she cried over the speaker.

A few nurses and doctors rushed into Andrew's room. Monica tried to enter but she and Tess were forced out. What was happening to Andrew? What was the emergency?


	6. Chap Five, In God's Own Time

"Oh, Father, I don't understand why or how but I know that you will take good care of Andrew. But why is all this happening to him at once? Is this a punishment to him or to all of us?" the Irish angel asked her heavenly Father in a prayer. She was kneeling by the window in the waiting room, staring at the sunshine that sent warm rays upon the earth. 

"Come on, Baby," Tess said. She touched Monica's arm. "We can go see him now."

Monica followed her supervisor with blurry eyes, tear stained cheeks, and a hopeful heart into the room where Andrew was hooked up to an oxygen tank and an IV. She was almost afraid to hear what the nurses had to say. Andrew would heal before they all convinced him to go into surgery. Wouldn't he? Wouldn't God heal him in time? Would He let one of his angels go through something that none other ever had?

The auburn put her hand to her mouth when she saw her friend lying there, unconscious and unaware of her and Tess' presence. 

"Excuse me," Ruby said. "Would you like me to discuss his condition with you?" she asked the two angels. Both nodded. "Well, you see, the tumor has began to grow bigger and at a rapid pace. We might have to operate very soon. And his bone structure in his back is being eaten up from the cancer. He might need a transplant." her voice was hopeful.

"Do you think we could wait just a wee bit longer?" Monica asked. Tess shot a stern glance at her.

"I think it would we best that we let the ones who are more experienced in the Medical field decide on that, Miss Wings," Tess told Monica. 

"Well," Ruby continued. "It's up to you since you're the only…"

"Now, Baby," Tess pronounced. "I said that it is up to you so it is up to you, got that?" 

All Ruby could do was nod after the tone that Tess carried. 

"But, Tess," Monica stuttered. Immediately, Tess pulled Monica by the arm right back into the waiting room and shoved her down in a chair. 

"Now, Miss Wings, if you don't behave then you might not be visiting our Angel Boy at all. Now you listen to me, I won't have any of this "But Tess" business, now do you understand? If not, you may and will get your little angel but right back up into heaven. Do I make myself clear?" Tess roared in a chilling tone. 

Monica began to cry. Her whole body began to shake and her skin went numb. Why was God going to let this happen? She just didn't understand.

"Do I?" Tess continued to ask in a stern voice. When she saw her angel girl crying she wrapped her arms around her and joined in. "I know this is hard, Monica, but we have to get through this in God's own time."

"Yes, but what is His time?" the small angel asked. 

"I don't know, Baby, I just don't know. But do you remember when I had Alzheimer's?" Monica nodded.

"I thought I wasn't going to be able to live without you," she sobbed.

"Well, even though it took awhile, I came through and so did you, Angel Girl, so did you," Tess explained in a motherly voice. "And all those times that you were in human form, the Almighty brought you through and did you learn anything from those experiences, Baby?" Monica again nodded.

"I learned very much. I learned that the human heart works much differently than ours, I learned how to use my other senses when my sight failed me, and most importantly that God loves me no matter what I look like or what color my skin is." Monica sighed, the tears coming more slowly now. 

"And do you think it's possible that Andrew, for once, has to learn something important too?" the supervisor asked. 

"Yes, but what?" 

"We'll just have to wait and find out," Tess said, squeezing Monica's arm. 


	7. Chap Six, The Figure in the Corner

"Okay," Ruby said. She jotted down Andrew's name onto the transplant list. She looked up to see Tess coming out of the angel of death's room. Ruby sighed and flung her red hair behind her shoulders.

"Excuse me, Tess said. "He's awake," the supervisor said in a worried voice. 

"Good," the nurse replied, rushing from behind the desk and setting a buzzer off that notified others that she needed help.

Inside, room, Monica sat at Andrew's side, wiping his forehead with a washcloth. She looked up with fear-filled, brown eyes at the nurses that entered the room. Her spirit lighted when she saw her supervisor's encouraging smile. Tess motioned for her to come out. Monica nodded and stepped out into the lobby.

"Baby, now don't you worry. His being awake is a good sign. And don't you ever forget that God is watching over our angel boy," Tess said in an optimistic voice that rang through Monica's ears. 

"I won't, Tess, at least I'll try not to," the Irish angel replied.

The two angels walked into the cafeteria and sat down by the vending machines. Tess put in a few coins and received a candy bar. 

"You hungry, Baby?" 

Monica shook her head and put her head in her hands. 

"Maybe I should go check on him, see how he's doing."

Tess put a hand on her angel girl and smiled. 

"You go do that," she said. "I'm sure he's just fine the way those nurses take care of him.

Monica walked out of the cafeteria and stopped by the window to look out over the city. It was such a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the air smelled fresh, and the wind was blowing a cool breeze off of the lake. Where had the time gone? Just two days ago, she and Andrew enjoyed a water fight, and the three had sat down to a nice picnic. Now Andrew was lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to oxygen and an IV. 

"Father," she prayed quietly. "Thank you for this day." 

She continued down the hall and into the lobby, past the desk, and into the room where she saw her friend surrounded by nurses. She thought it wonderful that these people could care so much for one person. 

"Miss Monica," a nurse said, turning to greet the Irish angel. "Your friend is doing just fine and with the surgery only twenty-four hours away, I think he will be good as new in no time. There is nothing to worry about…except the chances of him surviving the transplant and surgery or not. But almost fifty percent of our patients do," she said, realizing her mistake in words. 

That got Monica thinking. Angels can't die so what was she worrying about? Angels lived eternally in the presence of God-unless they choose a different life that many had. 

"Wait a minute," Monica gasped. "He's going in for surgery…already?" Monica asked in amazement. "I didn't give permission yet, and you can't proceed until I say so!" Monica said to the nurse. 

"Well, Miss, the other lady already signed the form…"

"You mean Tess?" Monica asked.

"Yes…I think. She's black and has dark hair?" the nurse asked nervously. "She's small and is very attractive?"

"No," Monica said with a surprised tone. "Tess is black with dark hair but…" her words trailed off. In the corner of the room, arms crossed, a smirk across her face, Kathleen stood. She glared at Monica with a haunting look. Then the Irish angel realized that evil was involved with this assignment…but what was the assigment?


	8. Chap Seven, I am an Angel

"Well, if it isn't Monica. I could've guessed. Who else would they send for this assignment?" an attractive woman sneered.

"This isn't an assignment, Kathleen, this is a serious situation," Monica replied in an angry tone.

"You might be surprised, honey. "The Lord moves in mysterious ways," as Tess always says. You never know, baby, He just might turn this "situation" around right in front of your eyes," Kathleen laughed. "Like I really believe it…"

"Kathleen," a voice that matched Monica's snapped. "No time for goofing off! He wants to speak with you. And believe me, he's not in a good mood."

Monica's eyes widened. Monique was also here?

"Monique!" Monica stuttered. "What are you doing here?" 

"Actually you should be asking yourself what you're doing here," Monique grumbled. She puffed on a cigarette.

"Excuse me," a doctor said as he tapped Monique on the shoulder. "Monica, right? Please, there's no smoking aloud in here," he said. The doctor shot Monique a smile as the demon glared at him with a mad look. The doctor motioned for her to get rid of the cigarette. Then he glanced at Monica and then back at Monique. He confusingly shook his head and moved on into the rounds he was making.

Monique rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. An ashtray appeared in front of her and she dropped the smoking cigarette into it. The ashtray immediately disappeared and Monique gave Monica a glare, her eyes shining a crimson red. 

"Monique!" Monica gasped. "No, you're not interfering with Andrew!" Monica ran after her double and grabbed her by the arm.

"Honey, evil has its ways and I just found one," Monique told the Irish angel in a snotty voice.

"What do you mean?" Monica asked under her breath. 

Just then nurses rushed into Andrew's room, passing the two who stood in the doorway. 

"We're loosing him," Ruby yelled to Monica a moment later. "We need to operate right now!"

Before Monica could even say a word, five doctors were wheeling Andrew on a bed into the surgery room. Her eyes welled with tears and her heart thumped fast. An angel had never had surgery before. How could God let this happen now? 

Tess walked up behind her angel girl and put an arm around her. 

"Oh, Baby, everything will be all right, I promise," the supervisor said through the tears that seeped down her dark skin. 

"How can you promise, Tess?" Monica asked. "God could've stopped this earlier. He could've answered our prayers earlier! But guess what, He didn't. Maybe He doesn't care anymore. Maybe He can't hear us. Or maybe He's just too busy to pay attention to His angels since He has all those helpless humans to take care of. You know what, Tess; I've had enough of it! I can't take it anymore. As the clock ticks a second away, I sit here waiting and I am tired of waiting. I'm going home! Maybe I should take Andrew with me! There's no sickness in heaven, right?" the Irish angel cried. She whipped her purse onto her shoulders and darted for the door where Andrew was being wheeled through. 

Tess stood in the middle of the hallway, dumbfounded and confused. Did her angel baby just say that God wasn't listening to her? Did she say that He didn't care? What? Could that be the Monica that told humans that God loved them? Could this be the same angel that spoke only truth, spreading God's word around?

"Wait, Monica!" Tess hollered. 

Monica abruptly turned around, walking, still, as she looked back. She shook her head and headed for the surgery room.

"Stop this!" she screamed. All eyes locked on her. The doctors dropped their jaws at the little Irish woman who's accent just filled the entire floor.

"I am an angel and so is Andrew and it is time for us to go home!"

"You mean to heaven?" A doctor asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Security!" another yelled. "Please, take this woman away. She thinks she's an angel," he laughed.

Monica choked back the tears. Her cheeks felt warm as they turned red when she realized that God's light wasn't shining around her or Andrew.

A security officer restrained her by the arms and dragged her out of the room, down the hall, and threw her outside into the moist grass.

"I don't know who you are but you stay out of here, is that clear?" a deep voice asked her.

Monica didn't answer but just cried some more. Her cheeks were stinging and her eyes blurry. The officer, satisfied that she understood slammed the door of the hospital after he entered. His broad figure soon disappeared out of sight. Monica put her head in her arms and sobbed. Her skin went numb and her mind spun. What was she to do now?


	9. Chap Eight, Blood Donar Needed

The sunrays shone on his face, making his green eyes sparkle as he gazed out the window. That was one way that he remembered that God was still there; the beauty of the earth was filling the room and he liked that- even if it was a hospital room. He would be filled in with all the procedures of the surgery today. He wasn't scared…at least on the outside, but his heart was trembling. He hoped it didn't show for Monica and Tess would be entering the room soon. He didn't want them to worry about him though he knew they already did. Then he remembered who he had seen right before he had passed out. Kathleen had stood at his bedside, telling him _to_ worry. Something was going to go wrong- seriously wrong but he was an angel. What possibly could happen to him? What he didn't know was that whatever would go wrong might not be a physical happening, but rather a spiritual disaster that could change his life forever. 

"He's awake!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Ruby walked into the room, followed by Monica and Tess.

"Andrew!" Monica rejoiced in her Irish accent. "Oh thank goodness you're awake!"

The auburn leaned down and embraced her friend tightly. Inside she wondered if she was more nervous about the surgery than he was. It had been weeks since they had found the cancer and Andrew had shone no sign of recovery whatsoever. She had almost started to get used to this. She and Tess would come in every day at nine AM and stay until lunch. Then the nurses would bring Andrew his food and Tess and she would go out to eat. Of course some days the two were to busy in assignments or other "heavenly" work that they would spend less time at the hospital. On the weekends, Tess and Monica would take the whole day off to visit Andrew. The angel of death looked forward to Sunday, Saturday, Tuesday, and Friday when Monica would bring him in some sort of magazine or book. Andrew was even surprised a few days ago when his old friend Adam stopped in between assignments. Like Andrew, Adam was an angel of death too. 

"How's my Angel Boy today?" Tess asked Andrew as she squeezed his arm.

"Pretty good, Tess," Andrew replied. He yawned and then took a deep breath. "The chemo makes me a little queasy."

"It's supposed to," Ruby said. She walked over to Andrew's bedside and smiled. "That's a good sign."


	10. Chap Nine, Missing Angel

Monica wandered the alleys, not knowing who or what she would come across. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks. She was now convinced that God had forgotten about her. She _knew_ that He had forgotten about Andrew. Tess would just say that it was part of the Almighty's plan, but what kind of plan puts an angel in surgery?

"A good one," a deep voice behind her said.

Monica jumped and whirled around. Midst the fog and rotting buildings stood Sam. That's when Monica knew she was in trouble. They only sent Sam when something had gone drastically wrong-like trying to change God's plan.

"Sam…I don't…I didn't…" the Irish angel stuttered. 

"I know what you would say. I didn't have any idea that trying to do things differently would be like trying to change God's plan. But guess what, Monica, this time you knew very well. Now what are you going to do? Huh? Tell me. Monique and Kathleen are standing at Andrew's bedside right now, telling him that things _won't_ be all right. You know what? That was supposed to be you in there, telling him that everything _would _all right. I guessed you messed that up, Monica," Sam's strong voice echoed through the dark streets.

"I guess I did," Monica said as if she didn't care. 

"Well," Sam continued. "Now what are you going to do? Andrew needs you and so does Tess. Actually, Andrew's human life may rely on _you_ alone more than you think."

"What do you mean? I was thrown out of the hospital, God isn't listening or answering my prayers, and Tess is mad at me…and I suppose if God does know what I'm going through right now than he is mad too."

"That's not true, Monica. First of all, God has been listening and He has been answering you-just not with the answer that you want so you regret to listen. Second of all, at this moment every nurse on the floor is searching for you and so is Tess. They need you in the hospital right now and maybe if you go there, you might just find out why. Third of all, Tess is only upset because she loves you and so does the Father. He never has gotten mad and never will." Sam told the Irish angel.

Monica leaned her back against one of the buildings and let her body slide down onto the alley pavement. Her mind was in a daze. Of course God wouldn't forget about His angels. But then why was it she couldn't she feel Him with her?

"Monica," Sam pressed on. He walked over to her and placed his large hand on her drooped shoulder. "You have a decision to make and the choice is up to you. You can either stay here and be convinced that God forgot about you or you can come back to the hospital with me and work things out," a loving voice told her.

Monica rubbed her eyes but the tears kept streaming out. Her nose was red and her skin cold.

"Tell me something, Sam, why did _you_ come to tell me all this?" Monica asked as she sniffled. 

"Because the Father sent me," Sam answered. 

"But why not Tess or…"

"Monica," Sam said sternly. "Remember that God has a plan and in this plan He had decided to send me when this happened."

"So me messing up was part of His plan?" Monica asked.

"As far as I can see. I don't know if God had wanted this to happen but as far as I'm concerned, He knew it was going to. But before we go to the hospital, I think you have some business to take care of with the Father."

Monica nodded, grabbed the opened hand in front of her, and Sam pulled her up off of the wet street. Sam embraced her and they both walked into the darkness and then disappeared in a glorious light.


	11. Chap Ten, Lost, but Now Found

"Well, we have Andrew on the transplant list and lucky for him, he's the third one in line. Now all we need is a blood match and we can proceed. We're loosing him," Dr. Parks explained to a worried Tess.

"They said that Monica had the same type of blood as my angel boy so," Tess said to the doctor.

"Tess, if you haven't noticed, our woman isn't here right now! Oh, go…"

"Don't do it, Timothy, don't use God's name in vain!" Tess roared as she pointed a finger.

"Why not? He can't hear me." the doctor replied snottily.

"Oh yes, He can. And He knows everything you do. Every time you use His name in the wrong way He feels bad. Would you like your name to be a swearword?" Tess asked grimly.

Timothy shook his head and said, "But God is just some legend. He lives up in heaven, right? And let me guess, you're an angel too, just like that crazy Monica?"

"Yes, I am and no, he isn't. God is real and you know it! How do you think you get through each day? Huh? How do you think each time you operate on someone they survive when there's a fat chance of it?" Tess asked in a voice that told the doctor not to press on.

"Well, I…er…luck!" Parks shot back proudly.

Suddenly a glorious light shone all around Tess and she light up the whole office.

"You listen to me, Timothy Wayne Park, and you listen good!" Tess snapped. "God is real and luck is when God decides to remain anonymous. Luck is when the Almighty decides to let we poor creatures get our way without having to say it's a God thing."

"You really are an angel?" Dr. Parks screeched. He landed flat in a chair behind him as he peered at Tess in fear. "God exists?"

"Of course. Now sit up. Andrew can't die because he's an angel too. I don't know why God chose to put him through this situation but there's gotta be a reason. God has a plan and somewhere in that plan he wrote down that He wanted Timothy Parks to be visited by an angel. I don't know if it was in His plan for _me_ instead of Monica to be that angel but He knew it would happen."

"Tess, tell God I'm sorry for all my sins. Will He forgive me?" Parks asked quietly. A single tear ran down his cheek and dripped off his chin. He embarrassingly wiped it away with the sleeve of his white coat. 

"He heard you and He already has," Tess replied, her tone changing into a loving brogue. 

"God loves you so much, Timothy, and He wants you to know that. Each time you pick up a tool when you're operating on someone, remember that God is with you and He won't leave you. Now I don't know if He'll let the surgery on Andrew go through but if He does, then pray and ask God to help you 'cause He will."

Parks nodded and looked up to see two figures with the same glorious light coming towards him.

"Monica!" Tess cried. She embraced her angel girl tightly and nodded at Sam. Sam winked back at her with his brown eyes.

"Monica," Dr. Parks began. He glanced at Tess and she nodded. "We need you…Andrew needs you right now. This is a matter of life or death and you could make a difference."

Monica peered at the doctor, curiosity flowing in her eyes.

"You are the only one that we can find that has the same blood type as Andrew and he needs new blood cells," Parks explained. 

"So you want _me_ to donate to…Andrew?" Monica gasped. "But I'm an…he's an…I can't donate to him…I mean."

"Baby," Tess said as she put a hand on Monica's shoulder. "Don't worry, this doctor knows what he's doing. I had a little chat with him," Tess said proudly. She stuck up her shoulders as if she was boasting. 

"Monica?" Sam quietly asked the Irish angel. 

She stood for a second and said a quick prayer in her head. God told her to do it, Tess, Dr. Parks, and Sam told her to do it, and she felt she had to do it so she would. 

"All right," Monica stuttered. There was fear in her voice. How much blood would she have to give her "dying" friend? 


	12. Chap Eleven, Love, I Fear

Monica walked into the dimmed room. Her brown eyes caught sight of the flashing monitors that Andrew was hooked up to. She walked towards the limp figure. He was in a coma, though aware of her presence. She sat down on the bed and held his cold hand. His face was sheet white and his once blond hair almost all gone. She touched his icy cheek and watched as some warmth from her hand added some color into his face. All he needed was that little touch to heal him a little bit.

"Andrew," Monica said quietly. "I love you so much and because I do I'm going to do something very important for you. I pray that God will lay his loving hands on you as you go through this surgery. I don't know why He's letting this happen but I guess we'll just have to find out, won't we? If you can hear me, just remember that Tess and I are here for you and we'll be waiting for you right outside in the waiting room." Monica stopped short. She felt Andrew stir. He was coming out of the coma! "Andrew!" Monica cried. She watched two eyelids solemnly open, releasing two green eyes.

"Monica?" the angel of death asked in almost a whisper. "Thank you." Then he closed his eyes once again as if he had never been awake. 

Just then, a woman walked through the door. 

"The game's not over, Monica. It never will be," she snapped. 

"Kathleen!" Monica gasped. "What are you still doing here?"

"I have a job just like you and it's not finished yet," Kathleen laughed.

"Kathleen, leave, you are surrounded by the Glory of God and you are out numbered!" came a stern voice from the doorway. Kathleen turned around, stunned at the tone of the voice.

"Tess? Do you expect me to be frightened or perhaps pressured? Believe me, when he sends me with an assignment, I finish it," Kathleen told the supervisor proudly.

"No, Kathleen, look around. You're not winning. You're surrounded by love and there's nothing you can do about it," Tess pressed on. 

Suddenly a beautiful light filled the room and Kathleen covered her eyes. 

"The light of God," Monica told Kathleen. 

Kathleen squinted and let out a sigh of disgust.

"Kathleen," Monica asked her friend. "You've seen God and you know who He is. Why did you choose this way?"

"She's afraid to accept that, Angel Girl," Tess explained to the Irish angel. "She's afraid to be loved-she's afraid _of_ love. That's why she can't stand to be in the presence of God. Kathleen glared at the three angels with her dark eyes. "Isn't that right," Tess asked the demon.

Almost instantly, Kathleen was surrounded by a dark light and disappeared. Monica smiled, realizing how powerful the Almighty was. He would always win over evil, always.

"Monica?" Ruby asked, peering into the room. "Are you ready?" 

Monica nodded and shivered as Doctor Parks entered the room with a large monitor and a small container, most likely for the blood that she would give. Monica whispered a small prayer. She opened her brown eyes to find her supervisor winking at her and then walking out of the room. 

"Don't worry," Parks said. "This won't take long." He smiled at the Irish angel. Ruby shot a confused look at the two but continued to ready the needle.

Monica winced as the large needle pierced her wrist. She put her head back onto the backboard of the bed and quoted a few Bible verses in her head. Why was she so scared? She would just be giving an amount of her blood to someone else. Could it be that that someone else was Andrew, a fellow angel? She didn't know. Her eyes glanced at her friend who lay still as could be, an empty expression on his white face. Whatever would happen next would be up to God.


	13. Chap Twelve, God Loves You

Tess paced the floor in the waiting room where she "patiently" awaited some news of Andrew and Monica. She didn't know who she was more worried about right now-Andrew or Monica. She sensed the fear in her angel girl and she saw the pain that Andrew was suffering. 

Just then, to her relief, Ruby motioned for her to come in to the room where Andrew was being held. She followed the petite, redhead nurse and let out a sigh of relief when she saw the Irish angel sitting on a chair next to Andrew's bed. Now Monica's face had lost some color. 

"Angel Girl." Tess gripped the shaking angel's hand in hers.

"Oh, Tess, I think that everything's going to be all right now that I donated a wee bit of my blood to him."

"Yes, Baby, I think everything will be. The doctors are finally ready to do the bone transplant. And guess what, Monica, earlier Ruby told me that the tumor has shrunk and is almost gone. I guess God has heard your prayers after all," Tess said with an encouraging voice.

"I never doubted Him, Tess," Monica started. When she saw the look her supervisor gave her she changed her words. "Well, I mean I never doubted that…er…okay, okay, maybe I did but that's behind me now."

Tess grinned from ear to ear and both of the angels laughed out loud. 

"By the way, Monica, there's someone the Father wants you to talk to. I just got the orders," Tess told her angel girl.

Monica gave Tess a sideways look. Her question was answered just as the redhead nurse walked into the room.

"Surgery is scheduled for three o' clock this afternoon," Ruby announced.

Monica and Tess exchanged looks and Monica stood up and followed the nurse.

"Ruby?" Monica asked in her Irish accent. "Is there anything I can do for you? Would you like a cup of coffee or anything?"

"You know what," Ruby said. "Maybe a little later. Right now I'm busy."

"Well, you've been working pretty hard lately. I thought that maybe you should take a wee brake," the Irish angel suggested.

"You're the first person who has actually told me I deserved a brake. It's like you're an angel or something."

"What if I told you I was," Monica continued.

"Don't be silly," Ruby stated. "Angels don't really exist. Anyway, you already tried that one, remember? The first time we took Andrew in for surgery you told the others and me that you and Andrew were angels and that you needed to take him home. You guys live in heaven right?" Ruby asked sarcastically with a laugh.

"Ruby, I am an angel and I do live in heaven," Monica said in a serious tone. A beautiful light shone around her.

"Oh my…Oh my Gosh, what's happening to you?" Ruby asked, her voice wavering with fear.

"It's God's love. When angels reveal themselves, God's Glory shines around them for we angels were conceived in love."

"You mean, you've seen God? God really exists?" Ruby asked in shock. She let her body fall onto the floor. She put her head in her hands and stared at Monica.

"Yes, Ruby, I have and yes, He does. Don't be afraid for I bring you a message from God," Monica began. "Are you ready to hear it?"

Ruby nodded and let a tear stream down her freckled face.

"God loves you and He knows how hard you've been working to stay in one piece. He knows what you're going through right now and He wants you to tell someone. God doesn't like how you suffer alone each day. If you'd only let Him help, He would."

"God knows about the…the Cancer?" Ruby asked. "He knows what I'm planning?"

"Yes, Ruby, and He _does_ want to help. He also knows why you wanted to work on Andrew's case. He knows everything," Monica said, leaning down and resting her hands on the nurse's shoulders. "He knows about what you were going to attempt tonight if Andrew, by chance, didn't make it through the surgery."

"The suicide?"

Monica nodded and sat down next to the redhead. 

"You have the same thing that Andrew does, don't you?" Monica asked quietly in her Irish accent.

"Yes, and if Andrew didn't make it I knew that I wouldn't either so…"

"So you thought that it would be easier to kill yourself then let some doctors who you know so well," the auburn interrupted. "How do you know that you won't be healed by the mighty hand of God? God works in mysterious ways everyday. He performs the impossible right before your eyes. Let Him help you. Let the ones you love help you."

Ruby nodded and cried harder. She leaned into Monica and the Irish angel held her, a few tears watering her own eyes.

"I will, Monica, I will."


	14. Chap Thirteen, The Healing Power

The next day…

The sunrise was beautiful, though not as beautiful as usual. Her best friend wasn't there to enjoy it with her. Would he ever be? Of course he would. She couldn't let her mind trick her into thinking that God wouldn't turn this bad situation into something wonderful.

The sky was a bright orange and the breeze was warm against her skin. She gathered the dew-dropped grass between her fingers and inhaled the hot air. Anyone around her was oblivious to her mind. Her thoughts dwelled on only one just like every other day. 

Her hair rapidly blew in the wind and her dress rustled. The wind dried the tears that rolled down her pink cheeks. She was in solitude-just her and God alone. No one else knew of her presence; no one had to. She had to think things over. So much had happened lately. Her mind was in a daze and her heart ached. She just wanted to know that he was all right. She only wanted to hear the sound of his voice and see cheer in his green eyes. 

Just then a dove cooed and landed on her finger. She smiled widely and giggled. The dove looked almost as if it were as lonely as she was. Maybe God had sent it to comfort her and remind her of His presence. 

She kicked of her sandals and sighed. She hated shoes. It felt much better to go bare-foot. As long Tess didn't know, it was fine. Tess only rolled her eyes each time the Irish angel refused to wear shoes. Sometimes Monica wondered why Tess acted the way she did. In the end, Monica decided that Tess just loved her and wanted to be just like a mother to her. 

The dove cooed loudly and flew behind the Irish angel. Monica looked behind her shoulder to find the dove land on her supervisor's hand. Tess smiled and sat down next to her angel girl.

"Tess?" Monica said surprisingly. "How did you know where I was?"

"I have my ways, Angel Girl," she said. She opened her arms and let Monica lean into her. "I have something to tell you, Baby." 

"What?" Monica asked. She sighed in relaxation. 

"Someone's waiting for you," Tess began.

That was all Monica needed. She leaped up and grinned from ear to ear. Her eyes glittered with happiness. 

"Tess?" 

"You know where to go," Tess told her the Irish angel.   
Monica quickly kissed her supervisor on the cheek and skipped through the tall grass, the dove tagging along after her. Tess looked up to the heavens and whispered a thank you. This was going to be a good day after all.

Rain started to fall upon her. Monica strained her vision to see down on the shore. She stood on top of a rock. When she saw no one, she sat down. She was too excited to wander around. She would wait patiently.

"Looking for someone?" a voice that she had long wanted to hear, asked.

Monica's heart pounded furiously. She took a deep breath and turned around. Her eyes fell upon the one she hoped was there.

"I'm not dreaming, right?" she stuttered.

"No," Andrew said. 

Monica slowly stood up on and leaped off of the rock. She embraced him tightly. He was here. The cancer was all gone. No more visits to the hospital. At last no more wondering day after day what would happen next. 

There was a long moment of silence; all to be heard was the crashing of waves and the upcoming storm. Rain pattered upon the ground, ringing through both of the angel's ears. They both cried, though not hard. Monica held him tighter as if she didn't want to let him go.

"I'm not leaving," Andrew said, breaking the silence. It was as if he read her thoughts. He kissed her on the forehead. 

"I know, Andrew, but…" She stopped, releasing him and wiping the tears from her face. Andrew took pushed some loose strands of hair from her face. 

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"I know what you did for me and I'm very grateful," the angel of death said.

Monica slightly smiled, almost embarrassed. Her eyes fogged up again as she thought of what had happened. 

"You gave almost half of your blood for me, just so you could hold on to me a little longer, Monica. If we were human, you could've…well, you could've passed out from all of the blood you were loosing."

"If we were humans, you could've died, Andrew," Monica pointed out. She again hugged him tightly. "That's what the nurses and doctors said. They said that you might die."

"But I didn't, did I?"

"No, but still…I had to do something, Andrew." Monica wept heavily.

"I love you, Andrew. You're my best friend. Nothing feels right when you aren't around. When I know that you're in pain I feel so…well, I feel pain too."

Andrew hugged her back. He too started to cry harder.

Monica opened her eyes, her head resting on his shoulder. Tess stood with her Cadillac in the parking lot, keys in hand. She smiled at her two angel babies. Monica looked into Andrew's green eyes and saw the cheer that she had been longing to see. He nodded at her and they both walked over to Tess. Tess hugged the two tightly. 

"I get it know," Andrew said to the two women. "I don't think I have been trusting God as much I should've been. My assignments have been so hard to deal with lately. I think I had experience what they were going through before I could continue."

"I think you're right, Angel Boy," Tess said. "Now who's hungry?" 

Monica and Andrew let out a laugh.

"You are, Tess," the two chimed.

Tess shot them a stern, but loving glare.

"Actually, Tess, I am. I was getting tired of all that jello. I found out that the green stuff ain't any good," Andrew said as he made a disgusted face. "A hamburger sounds good."

"And a mocha late," Monica added. Everyone laughed together.

"I missed that," Andrew told his Irish friend. "I guess I was wrong to make fun of you at the picnic," he said. "For now that I realize it, what you like makes you, you."

"Let's go," Tess said. She handed Andrew the keys. "You want the honors, Angel Boy?" she asked.

"Sure, Tess. I missed this too," the angel of death replied.

"Take it easy on my baby."

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of getting a scratch on it."

"Why did you have to mention that, Andrew?" Monica asked, leaping into the back seat. Tess glared at Andrew.

"You better not!"

The laughter-filled convertible zoomed down the street. It passed the hospital on the freeway and Ruby and Dr. Parks waved at the angels. Monica sighed.

The Irish angel looked down onto the floor mat and saw the papers that had her signature on for the blood donations. She picked them up, tore them and let the pieced of paper fly into the air. A few of the pieced blew together and turned into a dove. The dove flew off, cooing on its way. Andrew looked in the mirror and smiled at the Irish angel. Tess reached over and grabbed both of her angel baby's hands. They all smiled.

"Thank you, Father," Monica whispered.

THE END


End file.
